With the development of the wearable technologies and microprojector technologies, it has been proposed to provide a microprojector on a finger ring, namely a ring projector (hereinafter referred to as “projection ring”) has been proposed. Moreover, in order to achieve better user experience, it has been proposed to arrange a magnetic suspension base for the projection ring, but nobody has provided a specific implementation proposal.